Hijo del Dragon Rizadon
by edgarDMC
Summary: Naruto es golpeado por los aldeanos de konoha y es abandonado en el bosque de la muerte donde es absorbido por un agujero en el cielo enviandolo a otra dimension mal summary
1. prologo

Nuestra historia empieza en konohagakure no sato en el bosque en donde se encuentra un niño de 5 años de cabello rubio y con curiosos bigotes 3 en cada mejilla de nombre naruto atado a un árbol y en un mal estado en donde naruto sólo podía sollozos en silencio mientras recordaba lo sucedido

Flash back

Naruto se encontraba escondido ya que siempre lo golpeaban sin saber la razón por lo que sólo podía ir con el hokage para que lo cuidara el día de hoy por que hoy se celebra el día que el yondaime hokage derrotó al kyubi, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la torre del hokage una turba de aldeanos la interceptaron y lo empezaron a golpear

Por favor no me golpeen yo no le e echo nada-decía naruto mientras era golpeado

¡Cállate un demonio como ti no merece vivir! -le gritaba un aldeano

Dejen al niño en paz-decía unos de los anbus que acaban de llegar

Jamás lo dejaremos nosotros vamos a acabar con lo que el yondaime no acabó-dijo un aldeano

Pero si nosotros también nos queremos divertir con el niño-decia un anbu que por si fuera la máscara verían una sonrisa siniestra

Además quien mejor que nosotros que ustedes para acabar con el mocoso-decia un anbu apoyando a su compañero

Bueno les dejamos al mocoso para que acaben con el-dijo el aldeano mientras que loa otros se retiraban

Después que los aldeanos se fueron loa anbus recogieron a naruto y se lo llevaron a la zona 44 o mejor conocido colmo el bosque de la muerte y ahí lo amarraron a un arbolado

Este es tu fín maldito demonio-dijo un anbu mientras sus compañeros le lanzaban kunais y shurikens al cuerpo moribundo de naruto

Ahora si morirás demonio ¡**jutsu bola de fuego!**-grito un anbu mientras lanzaba el jutsu al cuerpo de naruto

**Jutsu viento cortante**-secundó a su compañero anbu

**Jutsu llamarada de fénix**-exclamó otro anbu

Así los anbus se paso el tiempo unas 4 horas cuando vieron que naruto no se movía ni respiraba, satisfechos de haber matado al demonio dejaron a naruto ahí amarrado al arbol

Fin flash back

Naruto se encontraba apenas vivo e inconciente después del todo lo sufrido. Pero lo que nadie vio en toda la aldea fue que en el cielo parecía que se abría un agujero que fue absorbiendo en cuerpo de naruto

Mientras eso ocurría en otro lugar mas precisamente en una curva un dragón se encontraba pensando

Mmmmm no he encontrado a ningún humano digno para enseñarle mi magia creo que moriré sin poder tener un descendiente-pensaba el dragón algo resignado

El dragón ya resignado levanta la cabeza para emprender el vuelo y en eso vio un agujero en el cielo y de el decendía un cuerpo, tan rápido como sus alas le permitieron llego hasta el cuerpo salvandolo de la muerte descendió hasta su cueva y ahí observó que el cuerpo era el de un niño en un mal estado al borde de la muerte decidió curarlo.

Había pasado no más de unas horas cuando el niño se encontraba sano sin ningún rastro de haber estado al borde de la muerte, mientras el niño se encontraba dormido el dragón empezó a revisar la vida del niño y ahí vio lo que ni en toda su vida logró ver posible el padre y la madre del niño sacrificandose para salvar al niño y la aldea y mientras veía más la vida del niño veía las palizas que le daban al niño mientras el preguntaba por que lo hacían y de como fue que lo dejaban después de todas las palizas y lo que más le sorprendió fue que el niño no guardaba ningún rencor a todas las personas que lo lastimaban

Ya había pasado 3 horas desde que el dragón lo curó y el niño se iba despertando y lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo grandísimo pero cuando enfocó bien su vista vio que se trataba de un dragón

¿Q-Que c-cosa e-eres t-tu?-Pregunto el niño muy asustado

Mío temas yo soy el que te curo de tus heridas niño yo soy el rey de los dragones Rizadon y tu como te llamas humano-dijo el dragon

Hoo gracias dragón y yo me llamo naruto uzamaki y algún día seré hokage dattebayo, oye no sabes donde estoy por que tengo que llegar rápido con jiji sino me regañara-decía algo alterado naruto

Bueno niño la verdad es que ya no estas en tu dimensión llegaste a esta dimensión por un agujero en el cielo-explicó el Rizadon

!QQQQQUUUUUEEEEE! no puede ser y ahora como voy a volver-decía naruto muy alterado

Pues no lo se niño pero si quieres yo te puedo entrenar para que te hagas fuerte y puedas volver sin problema alguno o que quieres volver a tu dimensión siendo débil-le propuso Rizadon a Naruto

Mmmmm noce como me vas a enseñar si tu eres un dragón y yo un niño-dijo Naruto

Bueno niño de eso no te preocupes además te tengo que decir el porque te odian en tu dimensión que dices quieres que te entrene y puedas proteger a tus seres queridos-dijo Rizadon

¿Enserio sabes el por que me odian los aldeanos?- pregunto Naruto

Claro que si tengo la habilidad de ver la vida de las personas, bueno los aldeanos que dices te odian porque tu tienes encerrado en tu interior a un biju como lo llaman ustedes este biju atacó a tu aldea hace 5 años el día que tu naciste por lo que una persona que conoces como el yondaime encerró en ti al biju kyubi no Yoko-explicó Rizadon

Así que por eso me odian porque tengo en mi interior al kyubi-decía Naruto muy triste

Bueno niño te e contado toda la verdad, lo que pasa fue que el yondaime es tu padre por lo que hizo lo que todo padre haría co confiar ciegamente en su hijo al igual que tu madre se sacrificaron para que tu vivieras-le dijo Rizadon a Naruto mientras que este tenía la cabeza gacha

Entonces mi padre fue el yondaime y el encerró al kyubi en mi-más que pregunta lo dijo afirmando Naruto

Si-se limitó a contestar Rizadon

Sssssiiiii mi padre fue el mejor hokage de la historia y yo lo voy a superar aún con la bola de pelos dattebayo-decia alegremente Naruto mientras el dragón se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud de Naruto

Acepto que me entremezcla haci me convertiremos en el más grande hokage que haya habido

-dijo Naruto muy decidido

Entonces esta decidido te are la persona más poderosa en el mundo-dijo Rizadon seriamente aunque en su mente sonreía al tener un decendiente a quien mostrar sus enseñanzas


	2. La libercion de Kyubi

**Se me olvidó mencionar como es Rizadon imaginen al dragón de YU GI OH que se llama Stardust Dragón aquí les dejo el link si quieren checar resize/squidoo_images/-1/lens19289784_ **

**Y los personajes de Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen**

La liberación de Kyubi

Habían pasado 3 años desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con Rizadony su llegada a ese nuevo mundo

Naurto se encontraba viendo las estrellas mientras recordaba su vivencia en konoha

Naruto vamos a dormir ya deja de mirar las estrellas-dijo Rizadon

Ya voy-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba a la cueva donde a sido su casa los últimos años

¿Sigues recordando lo que as vivido asta ahora no es asi?-Pregunto Rizadon mientras se acomodada para dormir

Si más cuando liberamos al kyubi pensé que querría matarme-hablaba Naruto mientras recordaba ese momento

Flash back

Había pasado 6 meses desde la llegada a ese mundo y Naruto estaba inconsciente al estar entrenado todo el día

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dentro la mente de Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿D-donde e-estoy?-preguntaba Naruto al no encontrarse en la cueva

Por aquí mocoso-una extraña voz resonó por el lugar

Naruto se encamino dentro de los pasadizos hasta que encontró lo que parecía una jaula gigante

Por fin me visitas mocoso-la voz provenía dentro de la jaula, la voz se escuchaba fuerte e impotente

¿Q-quien e-eres tú y en d-donde e-estamos?-decía Naruto con algo de miedo

Yo soy el más poderoso de los bijus Kyubi no Yoko y nos encontramos en tu mente mocoso-termino de explicar kyubi

Mientras terminaba de hablar se fue acercando a la reja de la jaula donde se podía observar un zorro de 9 colas de gran tamaño

Así que tú eres el kyubi-dijo Naruto ya con algo de confianza

Así es mocoso yo soy la causa de todo tu sufrimiento pero eso ya tú lo sabes y viendo que te está entrenando yo puedo entrenarte el arte ninja ¿qué dices?-explico kyubi

Kyubi se esperaba una negativa como respuesta más eso no sucedió y lo dejo sorprendido

¡Acepto! que tú me entrenes así seré más poderoso y cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo les podre demostrar a todos que yo no soy tu y que seré el más grande hokage que haya existido-decía Naruto orgulloso de sus palabras

Entonces que así sea mocoso pero te lo advierto que mi entrenamiento será lo peor que hayas vivido-dijo kyubi asustando a Naruto

¿Pero como me vas a entrenar saco de pelo si te das cuenta estamos en mi mente?- pregunto Naruto

¡NO ME LLAMES ASI MOCOSO Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS SOY CAPAZ DE ENTRENARTE AQUÍ EN TU MENTE!-dijo un muy exaltado kyubi

¡Y TU NO ME DIGAS MOCOSO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI EL PROXIMO HOKAGE!-grito Naruto

Ya basta lo que tú tienes que hacer es entrar con el dragón durante el día y durante la noche entrenaras conmigo ya que aquí pueden pasar días y afuera apenas unos minutos-explico más calmado kyubi

Así que tú eres el kyubi realmente se siente un gran poder proveniente de ti-dijo Rizadon asustando y sorprendiendo a Naruto y Kyubi respectivamente

¿Cómo es que estas en mi mente creí que no se podía meter en la mente de otra persona?-dijo Naruto ya calmado del susto y viendo que Rizadon se encontraba de un tamaño de por lo menos 2 metros

Bueno yo tengo la habilidad de poder ver la mente de quien yo desee –explico Rizadon

Y por la propuesta que le diste a Naruto creo que es posible que lo entrenemos los dos aunque yo también te tengo una propuesta kyubi-dijo Rizadon

¿Qué clase de propuesta?-pregunto kyubi

Mi propuesta es poder sacarte de Naruto sin que el muera o tenga una secuencia a causa de la extracción-dijo sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto como a kyubi

¿Enserio puedes hacer eso ya que el tipo de sellado es de los más difíciles de deshacer?-cuestiono kyubi

Bueno alguien teniendo mis años de vida aprende muchas cosas además por el tipo de sello que te tiene encerrado en Naruto si es algo difícil por lo menos me tomaría unos meses el deshacerlo por completo sin lastimar a Naruto ¿qué me dices quieres regresar al exterior o seguir encerrado?-explico y pregunto Rizadon

Claro que sí, ¿quién no aceptaría salir después de varios años encerrado? Además así podre entrenar mejor al mocoso-dijo kyubi

¡Oye no me llames mocoso soy Naruto Uzumaki ya te lo dije!-exclamo Naruto al sentirse ofendido

Bueno entonces me pondré a trabar en el desellado mientras lo entreno nos vemos en otra ocasión-decía Rizadon mientras desaparecía

Bueno mocoso te entrenare un rato el día de hoy-dijo kyubi

Está bien bola de pelos daré lo mejor de mi dattebayo-dijo un muy alegre Naruto

Salto de tiempo

Había pasado 5 meses desde entonces y mientras aprendía durante el día con Rizadon durante la noche entrenaba con kyubi hasta que el día del desellado llego

Naruto ven-pidió Rizadon

Si-decía mientras llagaba con el

Naruto hoy voy a liberar a kyubi así que descansa mientras preparo todo

Habían pasado 10 minutos hasta que Rizadon pidió a Naruto despojarse de su playera y acostarse en el césped

Bueno Naruto durante unos segundos sentirás algo de dolor durante la extracción-explico Rizadon

Está bien-dijo Naruto decidido

Bueno empecemos quiero que concentres algo de energía en tu cuerpo-le pidió a Naruto

Si-mientras concentraba su energía

Con eso está bien ahora quiero que resistas todo lo que puedas mientras extraigo a kyubi-dijo Rizadon

Claro-dijo un decidido Naruto

Ahora empiezo Tekunika ryū ga fūin sa rete inai (técnica dragón desellado)-decía mientras ponía una de sus garras en el estómago de Naruto en donde se encontraba el sello

Naruto en un principio no sintió nada pero mientras pasaba el tiempo sentía que el dolor iba creciendo en su estómago donde ya empezaba a gritar y a moverse mientras se agarraba el estomago

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos cuando de la nada el dolor despareció y a lado de Naruto se empezaba a formar lo que parecía un zorro de un tamaño normal pero este tenía 9 colas

¿Funciono?-pregunto Naruto mientras iba abriendo sus ojos después de descansar

Claro que funciono mocoso o es ¿que no me ves ee?-pregunto kyubi


	3. Ayudando a todo mundo parte 1

**Los personajes de Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen**

**Ayudando a todo mundo parte 1**

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a kyubi de un tamaño de 2 metros por lo menos

¡Increíble en verdad funciono!-grito Naruto al ya no tener al kyubi dentro de el

Bueno mocoso yo que tu no estaría tan alegre ya que a partir de ahora te daré un verdadero entrenamiento en la artes ninjas mientras entrenas con el dragona sí que no es momento de estar alegres- reprocho kyubi a Naruto por su actitud despreocupada pero sin dejar de hacer una sonrisa por el fin de estar afuera de su contenedor

Al decir esto kyubi Naruto se asustó al creer que todo el entrenamiento que ya había hecho no fue nada

**Fin flash back**

Desde ese momento fue entrenado por los dos kyubi y Rizadon ganando así grandes técnicas con las que podrías defenderse hasta que un día según palabras de kyubi ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle o como entrenarlo por lo que se despidió para volver así propia dimensión donde él era el rey del fuego

Naruto por la mañana se encontró algo extraño al no encontrar a Rizadon pro ningún lado y eso que lo había buscado por mas de 2 horas seguidas hasta que regreso a la cueva y en eso vio lo que parecía un mensaje escrito en el piso que decía:

Naruto hijo mío siento el poder dejarte en estas condiciones y más por saber que te sentirás solo nuevamente pero esto lo tengo que hacer por una causa importante aparte te enseñe la magia dragón slayer del rey dragón por lo tanto me tienes que dar caza, buscarme, y posiblemente matarme con tus propias manos eso es lo que significa un dragón slayer así que hazte más fuerte, hazme sentir orgullo de haber entrenado al mago más poderoso que considero como mi hijo pero eso si puedes ingresar a un gremio que tu gustes

Hazte fuerte Naruto que cuando nos volvamos a ver quiero un pelea a muerte contigo por lo tanto siéntete orgullo de ser mi hijo

Naruto se encontraba de rodillas llorando al sentirse solo nuevamente pero eso si haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de el

Se podía ver lo que era un edificio grande a medio terminar en lo que parecía un desierto en donde se podía sentir una gran concentración de magia

¡Identifíquese no puede estar aquí es mejor que se retire sino quiere que lo matemos!-gritaba uno de los que parecían unos guardias del lugar al ver que una persone se acercaba al edificio

**El sujeto se parecía a Nero de Devil May Cry 4 solo que con el pelo amarillo**

La persona parecía no querer responder y siguió caminando

¡Alto ahí o enfrentaras las conce…-no termino de decir al sentir un golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con la pared del edificio y dejarlo inconsciente

Mientras los otros se quedaron plasmados al ver a su mejor peleador derrotado por un simple golpe

Ahora siguen ustedes-decía el sujetó misterioso mientras atacaba uno por uno sin darles la oportunidad de atacarlo

Al final nadie le pudo dar ningún golpe al sujeto y este se fue caminando tranquilamente adentrándose al edificio

Adentro del edificio

El sujeto se encontraba abriendo las puertas de una en una como queriendo buscar algo, hasta que en un cuarto vio a una niña de pelo oscuro y de ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta era una blusa azul aguamarina aparentemente durmiendo pero si se venía bien se encontraba en un estado deplorable

Oye niña despierta, oye despierta-decía mientras la sacudía levemente para despertarla

Mmmmmm ¿q-quien e-eres t-tu?- pregunto despertando y al no reconocerlo o por el simple hecho de estar asustada

Tranquila vine a ayudarte a escapar de aquí y por cierto me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ¿tu cómo te llamas?-decía y preguntaba nuestro rubio

¿Enserio me viniste a salvar?, yo me llamo Ultear Milkovich- decía alegremente al saber que la iban a sacar de ese lugar Claro que si además tu mama debe de estar muy preocupada-dijo Naruto Mi mama, mi mama, mi mama a ella no le importo me abandono en este lugar-decía entre enojada y triste por lo que su mama hizo Eso no es cierto sino porque me pidió venir por ti-decía Naruto algo enojado por lo que dijo ultear de su mama Ultear se encontraba en shock y llorando por lo que dijo Naruto Bueno hay que irnos rápido antes que los guardias lleguen-dijo Naruto sacando del shock a Ultear ¡Sí!-grito emocionada al ya querer ir con su mama Naruto subió a Ultear a su espalda mientras se iban corriendo a una velocidad impresionante para un niño de 8 años, pero lo que no sabían era que seguidos por la vista de una persona del edificio de pelo blanco hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros, piel oscura, con una figura algo musculosa y de alta estatura ¿Lo seguimos señor?-pregunto lo que parecía un guardia No déjenlos ir hemos reunido suficiente magia de esa niña para nuestros planes-decía mientras iba saliendo de la habitación ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ya había pasado 3 días desde que escaparon del edificio y estaba llegando a un pueblo que se veía alegre por lo que pasaron a comer y platicar ¿Entonces mama te pidió ir a investigar el edificio en donde estaba yo?-pregunto una Ultear cambiada de ropa por una mejor a la que tenía en el edificio traía puesta una blusa blanco con conejitos y unos pantalones chicos para ella de color azul Si ella me dijo que fuera a ver que fue de su hija por lo que le dijera que tu habías fallecido en ese lugar por tu exceso de magia en tu cuerpo y cuando ella pidió llevarse tu cuerpo para darte una sepultura y tu estuvieras ahí cuando ella fuera pero ellos le negaron siquiera ver tu cuerpo por lo que se fue pero sospechando que te querían para algo mas y por eso fui- explico Naruto ¡¿Entonces que esperamos para ir con mama?!-exclamo emocionada por ir a ver a su mama Esperar espera hay que acabar de comer esto además ya no estamos lejos de tu casa-dijo Naruto comiendo y viendo que Ultear comiera Al terminar de comer siguieron su camino hacia donde empezaba la nieve y se siguieron hasta poder ver una cabaña de madera en donde afuera de esta se encontraban dos niños por lo que se veía estaba entrenando una magia ¡Ice make: lanza¡-exclamo un niño de pelo blanco y ojos azul oscuro estaba vestido con solo unos boxers grises quien lanzaba algunas lanzas hechas de hielo ¡Ice make: escudo¡-exclamo el otro niño de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color e igual que el otro niño solo esteba vestido con unos boxers de color negro quien delante de él se alzaba un muro que lo cubrió del ataca que del otro ¡¿Lyon, Gray otra vez peleando entre ustedes?¡-grito una mujer mientras salía de la cabaña y ver a sus dos discípulos peleando otra vez Mientras los niños se iban corriendo para escapar del castigo de su maestra, Naruto y Ultear vieron a la mujer con diferentes pensamientos como que la mujer tenía un increíble poder y otro pensamiento le llenaba de felicidad al verla Naruto se acerca a la mujer hasta llegar con ella y que ella volteara a ver a Naruto ¿Parece que no te obedecen tanto como quisieras verdad, Ur?-pregunto Naruto Pues tienes la verdad y que tal con el encargo que te di ¿si encontraste algo?- digo y pregunto la llama Ur con algo de ilusión Pues me encontré con una cosa que te puede alegra-dijo Naruto al bajar a Ultear(recordemos que Naruto la carga en su espalda además que para legar a la cabaña uso una manta para cubrirla de la nieve y del frio) ¿Mamá?-pregunto Ultear al ver a su mama en estado de shock ¿E-en v-verd-dad e-ere-es t-tu u-ult-te-ea-ar?-pregunto tartamudeando y llorrando de felicidad al ver a su hija ¡MAMÁ/HIJA!-gritaron las dos mientras se abrazaban Naruto veía como el reencuentro de madre e hija después de tanto tiempo al igual que Lyon y Gray 


	4. Ayudando a todo mundo parte 2

**Los personajes de Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen**

**Ayudando a todo mundo parte 2**

¡Ultear, Ultear hija mía estás viva!-exclamo alegremente y llorando Ur

Si mama estoy viva gracias a Naruto-niisan-dijo Ultear dejando confundidos a Naruto y Ur

¿Oye, oye como que niisan?- pregunto Ur

Bueno eso yo lo puedo explicar-dijo Naruto

La verdad es que desde que salimos del edificio donde estaba empezamos a platicar y jugar hasta que un día ella me pregunto que si podía ser su hermano ya que siempre quiso uno con quien jugar y que le enseñara muchas cosas y pues le dije que si además a mí también me agrada su compañía desde que salimos-explico Naruto con calma

Está bien si a ti no te importa que te considere su hermano no hay problema con eso, cambiando de tema la comida ya está hecha por lo tanto pasen y nos platican todo lo que hicieron mientras venían hacia acá-dijo Ur agarrada de la mano de su hija mientras entraban a la cabaña seguidos por Naruto, Lyon y Gray estos últimos en silencio manteniéndose al margen de la conversación

Los 5 estuvieron comiendo y platicando más Ultear al ver como su hermano peleaba con bandidos quienes le querían robar u hacer otra cosa mientras llagaban a un pueblo donde se detenían a descansar y divertirse un rato dejando feliz a Ur al saber que Naruto no solo rescato a su hija sino que se hizo su amigo y que ella estuviera feliz de no estar sola en ningún momento, también deja perplejos a Lyon y Gray por las numerosas batallas por decirlo así que combatió Naruto protegiendo en todo momento a Ultear.

Paso una semana desde entonces sonde Lyon, Gray, Naruto se conocieron al igual que le presentaron a Ultear, un dia a las 6 de la mañana Naruto se levantó temprano para hacer un calentamiento y empezar su entrenamiento para no perder habilidad, Ultear al no ver a Naruto en el cuarto de huéspedes cuando lo quería levantar de sorpresa se asustó por lo que fue con su mama para decirle que no se encontraba en el cuarto, Ur al ver a su hija preocupada salió de la cabaña a ver si se encontraba cerca de ella

Sabías que puedes preocupar a la personas al no decirles que saldrás a entrenar-dijo Ur al encontrar a Naruto a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña y asustando a este

Bueno no sabía que se levantaban tan temprano por lo regular yo salgo a entrenar a estas horas de la madrugada para empezar el día-explico Naruto mientras se acercaba a Ur

Está bien pero avisa que vas a salir o deja una nota preocupaste mucho a Ul cuando fue a verte a tu cuarto-dijo Ur

Bueno, bueno vamos a la cabaña para hacer el desayuno de los chicos- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Ur

¡¿Tu sabes cocinar?!-exclamo extraña

Claro que si o ¿cómo crees es que he estado viviendo todo este tiempo?-dijo/pregunto Naruto

Bueno siéndote sincera me es increíble encontrar a un niño cocinar-dijo Ur

Entonces hagamos algo yo hago el desayuno y tu despiertas a los chicos para que bajen a desayunar-propuso

Hecho-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña

¡NARUTO-NIISAN!-grito Ultear al ver cruzar la puerta de la cabaña y derribándolo con un abrazo ganándose la risa de Ur

Oye, oye deja levantarme-dijo Naruto

Es que me asuste al no verte en el cuarto y pensé que te habías ido-explico algo llorosa

No me voy a ir solo fui a entrenar un poco-explico

Bueno Ul deja a Naruto para que prepare la comida mientras tu ayúdame a despertar a esos flojos que tengo de discípulos-dijo Ur levantando a Ur y ayudando a levantar a Naruto

¡SIIIII! Naruto-niisan va a cocinar vamos deprisa a levantarlos ya quiero desayunar-dijo emocionada jalando a Ur mientras Naruto y Ur tenían una gota de sur en su cabeza al ver el cambio de actitud de Ultear

Naruto se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para todos, en lo que el preparaba Ur y Ultear fueron por una cubeta llena de agua para despertar a Lyon y Gray

Levántense flojos-dijo Ur echando el agua a los chico y estos despertándose de brinco

Jajajajajajajajaja-se reía Ultear al ver como quedaron Lyon y Gray

Vamos cámbiense para desayunar-dijo saliendo del cuarto junto con su hija y dejando a Lyon y Gray maldiciendo el cómo despertaron

Naruto acabo de hacer el desayuno y se dispuso a esperar a que bajaran los demás para empezar, las primeras en bajar eran Ur con su clásica vestimenta y Ultear con un vestido color amarillo que atenuaba el color de su piel después bajaron Lyon con una camisa azul celeste y unos pantalones verdes oscuro y Gray con una playera roja, una chamarra blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuro

Después de desayunar en donde se degustaron con la comida de Naruto se pucieron a entrenar en donde tanto Gray y Lyon demostraron un gran talento con el ice make a su corta edad mientras Ur le enseñaba lo básico a su hija para hacer magia y Naruto se mantenía un poco al margen para no dañar a nadie

¡UR, UR, UR!-gritaba lo que parecía un aldeano del pueblo que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban

Los chicos voltearon a ver lo que quería y por qué se encontraba muy alterado el aldeano

¿Qué es lo que sucede Daichi?-pregunto Ur

e-el d-demo-onio-o d-eli-ior-ra e-est-ta a-aca-and-do e-el p-pue-eblo-dijo agitado el aldeano y desmayándose al acabar

Cada quien tenía un pensamiento diferente, Ur pensaba en toda la destrucción que podía hacer como lo hizo en el pueblo donde rescato a Gray, Ultear se encontraba asustada por el simple hecho de decir demonio, Naruto todavía al pasar los años sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al recordad como le decían en Konoha, Lyon parecía estar contento al saber de la existencia de ese demonio así él podría demostrar su poder y Gray parecía estar enojado por la mención del demonio y el recordad lo que le hizo al pueblo donde vivía con sus padres y el cómo solo el sobrevivió

Escuchen bien quiero que los cuatro se queden aquí hasta que vuela ¿entendieron?-pidió/pregunto a los cuatro en donde solo su hija asintió con su cabeza

¡QQQUUUEEE! CREES QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA ESE DEMONIO MATO A MIS PADRES Y A TODO EL PUEBLO DONDE VIVIA YO JURE QUE ME HIBA A VENGAR DE EL-grito Gray echándose a correr después de gritar

¡Espera Gray no tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a esa cosa!-grito Ur persiguiendo a Gray

Sin que se dieran cuenta Lyon ya no se encontraba con ellos, Naruto por lo tanto estaba como en estado de shock pero fue sacado del estado al sentir que algo jalaba de su ropa al ver que era lo que lo jalaba vio a Ultear con ojos llorosos por lo que llevo al aldeano y a Ultear a la cabaña

Por favor trae a mama no dejes que se muera-pidió con ojos llorosos Ultear

Te prometo que la traeré sana y a salvo no te preocupes dattebayo-dijo decidido Naruto brindándole confianza a Ultear y con ello Naruto salió de la cabaña para ir corriendo al pueblo lo más rápido posible

En el pueblo las casas y edificios se encontraban en llamas o ya estaban destruidas por todo la destrucción que hacia un gigante de color azul y en la cabeza tenia lo que parecía un casco era el demonio Deliora

Ahora sí, vengare a mis padres y detendré toda la destrucción que has hecho- grito un Gray agitado de tanto correr

**Grooah**-el rugido de Deliora resonó por todo el pueblo y con el rugido se volteo hacia donde estaba Gray

¡Ice make: lanza!-exclamo Gray haciendo lanzas de hielo y atacando con ellas a Deliora

El ataque de Gray no le hizo ningún rasguño y solo hizo que se enfadara y preparara su ataque

¡Ice make: escudo! –se escuchó al mismo tiempo que Deliora lanzaba su ataque que consistía en un rayo de color carmesí que destruyo gran parte del pueblo

Después del ataque se vio una gran cantidad de hielo que alcanzo a cubrir a Gray y a la persona que lo salvo

Te dije que no tendrías el poder suficiente para derrotarlo-dijo Ur sonriendo

¡EL NO PERO YO SI PODRE DERROTAR A ESE DEMONIO!-grito Lyon mientras pasaba corriendo junto a ellos

Lyon llego frente a Deliora y se pone en una pose donde su brazo las pone en X y soltando una gran cantidad de poder

¡YO DETENDRE AL DEMONIO Y PROBARE QUE SOY MAS PODEROSO DE UR!-exclamo Lyon preparando su ataque pero de repente se encontró atrapado en un bloque de hielo

No puedo permitirte hacer eso, ni siquiera conoces las consecuencias de ese ataque así que yo lo hare ustedes todavía tienen que ver el mundo-dijo Ur caminando hacia Deliora

¡CADENAS DE CHACRA!-se escuchó desde otra parte del pueblo y se veían una cadenas de color dorado que apasionaron al demonio

Parece que llegue a tiempo antes que hicieran una estupidez-se escuchó decir a Naruto mientras llegaba caminando hacia ellos

¿Qué son esas cadenas?-pregunto Ur ganándole a Gray a preguntar

Son cadenas que solo yo puedo hacer son resistentes como para hacer un ataque combinado para derrotarlo así que di te sacrificaras y dejaras sola a Ultear o me ayudas a sellar a Deliora y regresas con Ultear-dijo Naruto serio

Creo que no tengo opción te ayudare a sellarlo aunque pareces un niño como para detener a Deliora-dijo Ur

Al mejor parezco un niño pero puedo sellar a ese demonio sin problemas-dijo

Bueno yo lo distraigo mientras tu preparas el sellado-propuso al ver que las cadenas ya no soportaban la fuerza del demonio

¡Ice make: corona de rosas!-exclamo Ur al crear lo que parecía un jardín lleno de rosas hechas de hielo que rodearon a Deliora

¡Ice make: lanza!-exclama Ur al crear lanzas con las que ataco

¡ES AHORA O NUNCA MAGIA OSCURA RESTRINCCION!-se le escucha gritar a Naruto mientras aparecían unos sellos que detuvieron el movimiento de Deliora

Crees poder hacer un bloque de hielo o algo que lo detenga-pidió Naruto a Ur

Claro déjamelo a mí-dijo Ur

¡Ice make: gran ataúd de hielo!-exclama Ur creando un gran bloque de hielo que retuvo a Deliora dentro de el

¡ TEKUNIKADORAGON: FÜIN SA RETA (técnica dragón: sellado)!-grito Naruto, lo que parecía ser líneas se fueron formando en todo el bloque de hielo terminando así con la técnica

¡Ur, Naruto!-grito Gray acercándose a ellos y recibir un golpe de Ur

¡ ¿Por qué fue eso?!-exclamo enojado Gray

¡Por qué te advertí que no tenías el poder necesaria para enfrentarlo y tu ignorándome!-termino de gritarle a Gray

Ya cálmense ahora que Deliora está sellado tardara por lo menos unos 20 a 30 años en que el sello se debilite-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la discusión de Ur y Gray

Bueno cuando se desate creo que ya tendrás el poder suficiente como para matarlo ¿no Naruto?-dijo Ur

Creo que sí pero para ese tiempo el sello y el hielo terminaran por matar al demonio-respondió

¡¿QQQUUUEEE?!- grito Gray al ser informado por el destino que tendrá Deliora

Cálmate, ahora ayúdame a llevar a Lyon a la cabaña y no hacer preocupar más a Ul-pidió Ur

Naruto, Ur, Gray y un inconsciente Lyon se retiraban del lugar para llegar con Ultear, mientras los aldeanos coreaban la victoria que tuvieron los magos**(N/A RECUERDEN QUE EN FAIRY TAIL SON MAGOS)** sobre el demonio Deliora

¡Regresamos!-un feliz Naruto abriendo la puerta

¡NARUTO-NIISAN, MAMÁ!-grito Ultear al verlos y de paso derribándolos con un abrazo

¡¿Qué fue lo que paso? Hasta acá se escuchaban explosiones-pregunto Ultear cuando los tres se levantaron

Así se pasó el tiempo contando todo lo sucedido durante toda la batalla, Lyon se ganó una reprimenda al igual que Gray por no escuchar a Ur y Naruto junto con Ur se ganaron un descanso después de que Ultear los dejara de acosar por que el contarle que ellos dos detuvieron al demonio Deliora fue lo peor que hubieran hecho

Nos encontramos en el pueblo después de un mes desde lo sucedido y en donde Naruto ayudo a reconstruir aun en contra las suplicas que él no tuviera que hacer eso

¡¿ENCERIO TE TIENES QUE IR YO NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS?!-grito una Ultear llorando al ver como se despedía de todos nuestro rubio favorito Naruto

La verdad es que si me tengo que ir quiero hacer orgullo a mi padre y para eso tengo que seguir viajando pero no te preocupes vendré a visitarlos un día dattebayo- respondió Naruto

Más te vale cumplir con eso o me encargare de que cumplas-dijo Ur sonriendo pero de esas sonrisas que es mejor hacerle caso o conocerás las consecuencias

C-claro q-que-e v-vend-dre- respondió algo asustado

Para cuando vuelvas quiero que luche conmigo-reto Gray

Y conmigo también no dejare que Gray te derrote solo yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Lyon con algo de orgullo y ganándose un golpe por parte de Ur

Te he dicho un millón de veces que no seas orgulloso de tu poder-reprimió a Lyon

Bueno los veo tiempo después y espero que los tres se hagan poderosos con lo es Ur así podrán darme algo de batalla no creen-dijo Naruto despidiéndose con un apretón de mano de Gray y Lyon, y un abrazo a Ur y Ultear quien esta se encontraba llorando y empezando a caminar al sur

¡NARUTO-NIISAN ME VOLVERE MAS FUERTE TE LO PROMETO NO DEJARE QUE SIGAN PROTEGIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO!-grito como en forma de despedida y con una decisión que Ur vio que esas palabras no eran solo eso sino que eran algo mas


End file.
